Friendship Is All You Need
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: What will Ahsoka do when she catches Anakin and Padme kissing? Yeah, I know the summary sucks, but trust me, it's better than the stupid summary sounds! 9th story. Requested by Fallon Skywalker. Please review!


_A FanFiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks_**  
>Trust<strong>

**This story is a request from Fallon Skywalker!**

Ahsoka collapsed in a heap on her bed. She knew it. She knew that they were more than 'just good friends'. Why did he never tell her?

_**30 minutes ago…**_

_Ahsoka Tano flopped down into a plump armchair, bored out of her mind. Her Master wasn't around. Of course he wasn't, he was never in the temple anymore. He always went to visit friends. Ahsoka, feeling lonely, a little left out, decided to go and see her close friend, Padme Amidala. _

_Hopping out of her speeder, Ahsoka pulled on her Jedi cloak. Making sure she had her keys with her, she headed up to the building. Checking she had her keys again, she entered the building. She was frantic about losing her keys now. Last time, her Master had found out and he went nuts._

_While walking down the hallway, Ahsoka's highly tuned senses picked up a sound, seemingly coming from Padme's apartment. _'It's probably just Threepio.' _Ahsoka thought. That droid was always dropping things. Stupid, nervous, clumsy oath. When she reached the door, she heard voices. She didn't know they belonged too, so she got curious. The Togruta pressed her lekku to the door to hear better. She felt a bit a rude eavesdropping, but it wasn't her fault she had amazing hunters hearing_

"_I love you so much, Ani." Said the lovely and warm voice of Padme Amidala._

"_I love you too, beautiful." Said Anakin. Anakin? No, it couldn't be him._

_Ahsoka frowned. The Senator and her master? That was impossible. He was a Jedi and she was a Senator. _

_Anakin and Padme. Ahsoka suddenly realised that it was possible. He was always excited about the missions involving Padme. He always snapped to attention when her name was said. He asked her how she was before anybody could even say a word to her. He went to see Padme FIRST when the Blue Shadow Virus crisis happened. Why didn't he go and see his Padawan first? She was the one who destroyed most of the droids. _She _was the one who protected the Senator – for a while anyway – and _she _was the one who collapsed. And then there was Aurra Sing. Sure, Padme's arm was in a sling, but Ahsoka had been shot in the arm. Anakin asked Padme if she was okay, but not Ahsoka. Nooo, he didn't even bother to ask his Padawan if she was all right. Ahsoka even had a scar from when she was shot. And they had so much in common – Anakin and Padme – and Ahsoka had stated that when she and Padme went to illegal planet, Raxus._

_Ahsoka bravely opened the door and walked in. She covered up her Force presence. The two lovers seemed to be in the living room. Peeping her head around the corner, Ahsoka gasped when she saw the two humans passionately kissing. His arms were coiled around his waist, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. _

_Ahsoka couldn't believe it. She stepped back, and ran, dashing out the door and through the halls, whizzing past strangers._

_**Back to the present… **_

The Togruta child collapsed onto her bed. Ahsoka felt close to crying. Her Master had lied to her; he had pretty much betrayed her. Why didn't her tell her? He didn't trust her…that must be why. He had started to pick and choose which missions she went on. She had to sneak into the Citadel mission, and luckily Master Plo had saved her from a whole load of punishment. She had to _beg _her Master to go on the mission to Felucia, but that didn't go very well. She was captured by Trandoshans.

Ahsoka didn't love her Master. No, that was gross, disgusting, but she honestly adored him. He was amazing, everything she wanted to be: strong, powerful, well liked…everything she wasn't. Well, she wasn't a liar, which could be added to her Master's list. Being well liked would be great for her. She didn't really have any friends. Sure, she talked to some other Padawans, but not much. She was the know-it-all, the cocky prankster, the overachiever…meaning she didn't have a shoulder to cry on. She had no one to turn to if she felt down…sure, she had Plo and Obi-Wan, but they wouldn't understand; they were well liked, too. She honestly wished Anakin had told her, it made her feel like he didn't trust her. She got up from her bed and got changed into something suitable for sleeping. She climbed into her small bed and pulled the covers close. About two minutes later, the Togruta fell into an uneasy sleep…

… … … … … … … … .. .. .

Anakin walked into his and Ahsoka's shared quarters. Sensing the small child's uneasiness, he decided to go and check on her.

She was in her bed, curled in on herself, the covers clutched close to her frail body. Her brow was covered in sweat. Anakin frowned and placed an un-gloved hand on her forehead. It felt a little warmer than usual. Togrutas naturally had warmer skin than humans, and when asleep, it was always slightly warmer and turned a deeper shade. Well, that depended what skin colour the Togruta had.

But Ahsoka was okay.

… … … … .. … … … .. … ..

"_He doesn't want you…you're pathetic. Always embarrassing your Master…he deserves better than _you.

_I'm surprised he kept you this long…I honestly thought he would send you back straight away. You're a waste of time. A waste of space. No one likes you…no one wants you…no one loves you._

_No wonder you feel so lonely…everyone hates you. _

_You're still so desperate to prove yourself…and it'll never happen. You'll never earn the respect and trust that you so desperately crave…_

_Plo Koon should have just left you where he found you…alone in the scrublands, leaving you to starve to death or get eaten by the akul. _

_Your Master doesn't trust you, why would he? Your always in trouble or get other people into it. You're just a worthless troublemaker. A screw up. A mistake. You'll never be good enough. You never were, and you certainly never will be. _

_He doesn't trust you…_

… … … … … … … _.. .. ._

"NOOOO!" Ahsoka screamed aloud, shooting up in her bed. She sat there with her eyes wide and clouded with unshed tears. Her back was damp with sweat. Anakin seemed to be by her side in almost a second, lightly grabbing her shoulders with his hands. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" He wrapped his arms around her frail, shaking body. He stroked her back, feeling the lumps of her spine and ribs. She was so little, so thin; had she been eating anything lately? When she started to shake more, he moved his flesh hand up to her headtails and gently stroked her back lekku. About two minutes later, she stopped shaking but shivers took over. "What's wrong, Snips?"

"Do you t-trust me?" Ahsoka asked quietly, leaning her head on Anakin's shoulder.

"Of course I do, Ahsoka." He whispered softly, resting his cheek on one of her pointed montrals. He lent back so that he was leaning against the wall but still holding his Padawan.

She shook her head and made a rumble at the back of her throat, "Do you still want me as your Padawan?" Anakin just hugged her tighter, trying to pass on his body heat to the shivering child. She snuggled closer to him, accepting his heat.

"Of course I do. You're the best Padawan I could ever have. Your strong, funny, and you'll be a great Jedi. You _are _a great Jedi, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka seemed to smile a little, "After all this time, I still feel like I need to prove myself to everyone." She sighed and shuffled slightly to get a more comfortable position.

"You don't _need _to prove yourself anymore, Ahsoka. You proved that you were good enough _long _ago." Anakin felt truly sorry for his tiny Padawan; when he first received her, she was so desperate to get it right, to prove herself that she was good enough. Lots of people underestimated her, thought she was weak. She always tried too hard, making herself exhausted after every mission. Once, even when Anakin told her to go back to the ship and see a medic, she fought with both her wrists broken; because she was reckless. She trained more than she needed to, determined to make her moves perfect. She just wanted to be treated like an adult.

He also knew of her loneliness, her struggle to make friends. She was often alone – by herself a lot – and he tried to spend as much time with her as possible. She was just like him…when he was younger; very few younglings were kind to him when he was little. He knew what it felt like to be alone, shunned, underestimated and invisible to others. That's how Ahsoka felt.

"Really?" Her big blue eyes twinkled when she looked up at him.

"Really." Anakin smiled warmly at him.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Her eyes seemed to lose that beautiful twinkle in them, being replaced by clouded sadness.

"I don't know what you mean. Lie? What did I lie to you about?" Anakin started to get worried. It was probably just her nightmare. Yeah, that must be it.

"I know where you go. When you say that you go and visit friends, I know where you _really _go. Padme's. I saw you. You were kissing her."

Anakin's heart stopped. She couldn't know, right? They had been careful – too careful. There was never any lipstick marks, never the scent of perfume. Even Ahsoka – with her excellent sense of smell – wouldn't be able to it, because he never carried the smell. Had she _really _seen him?

"Look, Ahsoka. I guess I need to tell you the truth." Anakin sighed deeply, bringing up all his courage. Why was this so hard? He had faced Ventress and Dooku, fought huge droid army's, but this was probably one of the hardest things. "Me and Padme are…married."

Ahsoka didn't say anything at first, she just sighed sadly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said quietly, closing her eyes, trying to hold in the tears, "You said that you trusted me."

"I don't know. I really, honestly don't know. But I do trust you. I do. I trust you with my life. Are you going to tell the council?" Anakin's eyes looked sad.

"Of course I won't tell the council, Master. You hurt all the time, but Padme…she makes you happy. And...if did tell the council," Ahsoka felt a bit selfish for saying this, "I don't know what would happen to me…no other Master's wanted to train me." That was one of the reasons she was given to Anakin; to teach him to be responsible, and to give her a Master. She _was_ just like Anakin, because no one wanted to train him either. After she said that, Ahsoka added bitterly in her mind _You didn't either. You was going to send me back. _

"Don't say that, Ahsoka." Anakin scolded lightly. Whoops, Ahsoka had forgotten to block him out of her mind. "So what if I didn't like you at first? I like you now, you're like my little sister."

"Thank you, Master. Really." Ahsoka said. "So, how long have you been with Padme?"

"Well I married her when I was nineteen."

"Aw. I actually think you go really well together."

"Thanks, Snips." He hugged her tighter, "Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" She looked back up at him, that twinkle in her eyes again.

"I'm gonna be a father."

Ahsoka squealed and squirmed in his arms. He let go of her and this time, she hugged him. "What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl? And which do want?" Ahsoka was trying hard not to talk too loudly, in case anyone heard them. But who would be up at three o'clock in the morning?

"Well, I've got a feeling that it'll be a girl, but I honestly don't mind which one it is." Anakin smirked.

"I bet you twenty credits that it's twins, I _bet _you."

"It looks like you owe me twenty credits, then."

"No I don't." Ahsoka sounded like a child now. But that was what she was. She was still a child, though she was still a warrior. She lightly punched Anakin in the side of the head.

"Yeah, ya' do." He have a headtail a gentle (_Very _gentle) yank.

"Whatever," Ahsoka yawned, "We'll find out."

"Tired?"

"Yeah. You've kept me up all night by hugging me to death and asking twenty questions." She laughed and climbed back into her bed. Anakin stood up and pulled the covers over her. He left the room with a smile.

Before closing her eyes, Ahsoka said to herself. "Thank you, Master."

… … … … … **.. .. .. .. …**

**Aw, wasn't that cute? I really hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and this is for you Fallon Skywalker! Yeah, this would have been up sooner, but I accidently deleted my file! I WAS SOOOO ANGRY! But oh well, I rewrote it! Please review!**


End file.
